


Lust Comes In Different Flavors

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Pie, Food Porn, Kinda bratty Sam, Kinky blowjobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pervert Dean, Sam just made a grave mistake, pie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a free spirit, a sort of do it all, experimentalist type, especially when it comes to sex. So, really, it was just a matter of time before he put two and two together and decided to indulge in his favorite dessert, in the oh so sweetest way possible.</p><p>Sam eating the pie he used for his hot pie-fucking session was not part of the plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Apple. Or cherry. Peach or cranberry. It didn’t really matter, though, because he loved each and every one of them, as long as the fruit’s name was followed by those three letters that formed one wonderful word. Pie. Yes, Dean loved pie. It started out as a simple tradition, asking for pie whenever they stopped at diners. It was sort of a comfort food back then, and as time went by, it grew into something more. Delicious no matter the flavor—well, no, the flavor was a crucial part of the pie, but he never ate one of those pies made by twisted people who’d fill it with sweet tomatoes or beans—they were always there for him. Through good and bad, he could always count on pies. Pies never lied to him, never betrayed or hurt him. They reminded him of the good in this world, of something sweet in this parade of sick and evil, brought him back to the better times when he was just a kid and didn’t yet have the fate of the people he was trying to save weighting on his shoulders.

He turned to pie after a hunt, to either reward or comfort himself depending on how it turned out. After a hard day, he ate pie. When he wanted to forget about the monsters that stopped at nothing in order to make his life miserable, he ate pie. To relax, or when he wasn’t hungry but was in an “I could eat something” mood, he could always count on some pie to quench his desires. They didn’t have pie with them all the time, unfortunately, because when you keep travelling from state to state with your driven father and your little brother who thinks he can get whatever he wants by pouting and rebelling like the whiny teenager he was, stopping for pie wasn’t exactly on the list. He did go out shopping when they stayed in motels, though he couldn’t frequently do so either, because money didn’t grow on trees, and Sam was like a goddamn vacuum inside a black hole. It was a miracle the kid wasn’t rolling instead of walking yet, with the amount of food he was consuming, and still stayed skinny like someone who barely ate a morsel a day.

Anyway, Dean and pie were a pair, no matter what anyone said. And today he was prepared to take his relationship with the sweet treat one step further.

He bought an apple pie for this. John was out on a hunt and Sam was in school. He was supposed to be at work, but ditched the last two hours of it to come back to the motel and do some…experimenting. The idea hit him during lunch break, when some of the guys he was currently hanging out with shared a story about some dude being so desperate to get laid he heated up a melon after carving a hole in it, and then stuck his dick in there. Dean found it ridiculous and absolutely pathetic—if you can’t get laid, then you’re either ugly and don’t deserve it, or not trying hard enough.

But it also made him think. How would something like that feel like? Probably not as good as being inside a girl, but hey, if you were to cut a hole just the right size, small enough to feel nice and tight, then it might actually not be that bad. He was curious, and then before he knew it, he was sneaking out of the garage he was working at and buying an apple pie from the nearby store. He’s always been a sucker for trying out new and daring things.

Once back in the motel, he hesitated only a few minutes, thinking over what he was about to do, but since nobody was here aside from him and his beloved pie, it didn’t take long before he was cutting a nice, generous slice of the gooey dessert and placing it on a plate, before putting it into the microwave and heating it up until it was just lukewarm. True, a twenty years old hunter shouldn’t be spending his time making food porn into reality, but he was an experimentalist.

He left the rest of the pie on the counter as he took out the plate and put it on the table. Poking it, Dean couldn’t help but smirk. It was perfectly warm and gooey on the inside, not too much so it would burn his dick, but just the right amount of heat to light up his body. Just looking at the pie, he was beginning to feel hungry, but he couldn’t. This slice was not for eating, and anyway, he had the rest of the pie which he could eat later.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he pressed a finger against the side of the pie and into the filling, pushing and wriggling the digit until he created a little cave that would obviously be too small for him, but that wasn’t why he made it in the first place. He just needed a bit of an opening which he could later on widen. Just like sex, he noted with a chuckle as he sucked his finger clean, then pulled out a chair and knelt on it. This way, he could easily line his cock up with the entrance he created, and Dean fumbled with his pants, maybe just a little bit too eager to do this.

When his pants and underwear were resting around his mid-thighs, he pulled the plate closer, until it was on the edge of the table, before closing his eyes and beginning to stroke himself. He needed to be at least half-hard for this, so he thought of all the things that turned him on, of chicks with big breasts and nice ass, of his favorite porn videos with all his favorite positions, of his sexual fantasies he’s had about one of his teacher while he was in high school, about some of the waitresses that served them, of his little brother on his hands and knees and begging and opening himself for Dean. Yeah, okay, so maybe that last one was a bit fucked up. And by that he meant really, very fucked up. But he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t gay or anything, didn’t even think he was bisexual because he’s never found another guy attractive , but Sam was an exception. The worst kind of exception, too, the kind he really shouldn’t be thinking in the ways he was, since they were brothers. And Dean felt guilty about his thoughts and urges for around two years, then stopped, because feeling sorry for and hating himself wouldn’t change the fact that he totally wanted to fuck his baby brother until the kid was screaming his name.

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, squeezing his hard cock. Thinking about Sam worked like magic, and now he was completely hard, ready for action. So without wasting any more time, not wanting the pie to get cold, Dean guided the head of his cock to the hole he made and slowly, gingerly, pushed in.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, a shiver immediately running down his spine and firing up his nerves. The warm filling was slick around his erection, clinging and sticking to his smooth skin as he went deeper, the crusty top cracking and gradually splitting in two like solid ground shaken by a massive earthquake. Pieces of apple brushed against his flesh, sort of tickling him, the feeling very similar to the slight graze of teeth, and they were assaulting his cock from all directions, sending fiery chills across his whole body. Upon reaching the other side of the pie, and as the head of his cock forced its way out of the sweet syrupy embrace, he noticed a piece of apple riding his length and a glob of gluey filling glistening on his slit, so he reached out and gathered it up with his finger, not even hesitating as he licked it off, moaning at the taste. The air felt strangely cold around his cock that was sticking out of the pie, the sudden lack of warmth and the way the filling began slowly cooling on his skin making him want to get in the pie right away, and so he did just that. Holding onto the slice so it wouldn’t fall apart as he withdrew before thrusting back in, he slid his pulsing dick in and out of the pie with greater and greater speed. He watched, maybe somewhat mesmerized, as a part of his cock appeared and disappeared in the dessert, as if it couldn’t make up its mind if it wanted to leave or remain in the hot cave. The thought made him laugh, but the grin on his lips quickly vanished, his mouth hanging slightly open and letting groan after groan spill through parted lips and fill the motel room as he fucked the pie, sometimes needing to readjust his grip so as to the pie wouldn’t crumble and fall apart from the relentless thrusts.

The hole he’s made was gaping open now, sloppy, crumbs and filling sticking to his skin and littering the plate as he kept up his brutal pace, the squelching and nasty sounds only riling him up, fingers twitching and trying not to dig too deep into the slice as he fucked it roughly. His balls kept smacking into the wooden edge of the table, which wasn’t that pleasant, and many times, he’s almost lost his balance on the chair and would’ve toppled over with it, but still had enough control over himself to calm down and go back to a safer pace, which didn’t mean he was slow. No, he was anything but that, not letting the pie rest one moment as he coated his cock with its insides, sometimes angling his thrusts just right, so certain sharper apple pieces would drag along his skin and shoot bolts of pleasure through him.

Imagining that this was Sammy only made it better, dirtier. He was sure that his brother would be just as warm as this slice of pie, even warmer, and tighter. He’d cling to Dean’s cock like the filling clung to his flesh now, his hole would clench and pulse around him, holding on as if for dear life, would surely feel so amazing, better than this, better than anything he has ever felt. Groaning loudly, he bit his lip before letting go completely, and moaned his brother’s name, repeating it between drawn-out curses and sounds of ardent pleasure, until minutes passed, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He looked down just in time to watch himself come, but he only caught the first few moment, his eyes shutting by their own accord from the intensity of the orgasm that pounced on him and left his hips stuttering, muscles convulsing, and legs trembling ever so slightly. When it was over, and when the last remains of the afterglow have dispersed, Dean leaned his hands on the table and panted heavily, climbing off the chair and standing, then flopped into the chair and just sat instead. Studying the mostly destroyed pie, he noticed how most of it was just a mush now, as if someone had dropped it a good amount of times on the floor, but decided to scoop it up and put it on a plate anyway. The crust was broken in several places, had fallen off in others, and had dents in it where Dean’s fingers were gripping it. The filling was also a mess, more of it scattered around the pie rather than sitting inside it, and the hole he’s made was barely even recognizable now, with the crust over it split and giving the pie a sweet canyon look.

And his come was right there, in the middle of the pie and on the plate, thick white ribbons of it resembling icing.

He let out a breathy laugh at that. What a work of art. Leaning back in the chair, his eyes wandered from the pie to his cock resting against his thigh, sticky and gooey from the filling. Not really one to resist such a temptation, Dean trailed a finger along the skin and licked off the apple sauce, then took a hold of his softening cock and gathered the rest of the sweetness with his fingers before cleaning them with his tongue. This was better than expected. It actually felt good, and not even nearly as disturbing as he thought. Maybe be was kinkier than he imagined…or fucking a pie was genuinely just amazing.

Either way, he’s made a mess, and it was time to clean it up, since no matter how delicious pie and pie sex apparently were, it still meant that now he was sticky all over, which wasn’t the best sensation in the world. So, after stretching in the chair, he stood up and shuffled over to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. While getting rid of his clothes, Dean wondered what he should do with the pie. It was now inedible, but he didn’t have the heart to just throw it in the garbage. But what else was he supposed to do? Sell it to a museum as a work of art? No, it was a damn shame, but he’d have to just scoop the whole thing into the dumpster outside of the motel, since putting it into the bin here would just stink up the place. And anyway, he had the rest of the pie left, so it wasn’t like he was wasting the whole thing. Plus hey—that particular slice didn’t really go to waste, did it?

Initially planning on taking a quick shower before cleaning up after himself, Dean found the warm water cascading down his back too soothing to move, and so he ended up standing in there for more than ten minutes, lost in the steam and heat on his skin. He did snap out of it after a while, because standing under the comfort of the water wasn’t how he was supposed to be spending his day, and no matter how good it felt, Dean was a man of self-control. And because the hot water ran out. So he stepped out of the shower and ruffled his hair with a towel until it seemed dry enough, before drying his body and wrapping said towel around his hips, then walking out into the much cooler air of the room and over to the table to get rid of any evidence of his dirty little pleasure.

Except, he wasn’t alone anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean managed to take three steps forward before he came to a halt, feeling as if he just got stunned by a taser strong enough to knock a grizzly bear out. There, at the table, sat his little brother who seemed to be in the middle of wolfing down a piece of pie. The rest of the pie bought was there on the table as well, already missing almost half of it, and Dean emerged from the bathroom just in time to witness Sam finish massacring the pie he was currently eating, before taking another slice and sticking his fork into it with a vengeance.

He must have stood there, frozen, for longer than he realized, because suddenly Sam looked up from destroying the pie on his plate, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you just going to stand there forever, watching me eat, or you going to put on some clothes and join me?”

Sam’s voice bringing him back to the here and now, Dean blinked and frowned, attempting to appear like he was a functioning human being with nothing to hide, and sort of speed-walked over to his duffel to pull out some clothes and throw them on. Okay, this wasn’t good. For many reasons, but the most worrying was the fact that he couldn’t see the pie he used as a fuck toy on the table. It simply vanished, and judging by the speed his brother was gobbling down the food before him, Dean had a pretty good guess where it might have disappeared to. He just really hoped that this time, he’d be wrong.

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked somewhat reproachfully, hiding his growing nervousness behind a disapproving look as he walked back to the table and sat down opposite to his brother.

Sam snorted, impaling a piece of apple on his fork before popping it into his mouth. “Really? Have you been in the bathroom for that long? It’s already three twenty, school ended like half an hour ago. I told you I was back when I came in, but I guess you were too busy drowning in the shower to hear me.”

He started to say something, but then glanced at the clock and shut his mouth. True, it really was already around time when Sam usually came back. Why didn’t he realize sooner? Oh right. Because he was too busy fucking a pie.

Sighing inwardly, Dean tried not to show his discomfort, or sound too suspicious as he leaned on his elbows and nodded to the remaining pie in the box. “You planning on eating the whole thing, Kirby?”

“Lunch was a pile of horse crap today,” his brother stated with a shrug, as if that was all the answer Dean needed.

He watched the other for another moment, while the kid poked holes into the crust, before deciding to just get this over with and ask. “There was a slice here, on the table. Did you eat that one as well?”

His brother gave him a look. “You mean the one that looked like it’s been trampled over by elephants?” Dean waited impatiently as the other paused, as if considering the words. “Aside from its appearance, it didn’t seem like there was anything wrong with it. Plus I was really hungry and it was right there in the open.”

“So you ate it?”

“Yes, Dean, I ate your pie,” Sam stated in annoyance, gesturing with his hands. “No need to look at me as if I’ve just drowned a sack of puppies. And anyway, I’ve left you some, haven’t I? I’m sure you won’t miss that particular piece, along with the rest I’ve eaten. There’s still half of the stuff left for you, so no need to sulk.”

Dean tried hard not to let his emotions show on his face, which was more difficult than he thought, but still not as bad as trying to hide his grin. “Oh, I’m not sulking,” he told the other, drawing out the words as he contemplated on what he should say next. On one hand, he could forget all about what he knew, pretend it didn’t happen, and just move on with his life. Save his brother from the absolute humiliation of revealing that he ate Dean’s come. On the other hand, though, he could watch Sam’s surprised expression bloom on the kid’s face like a flower, could relish in the other’s mortification and laugh at him. Only drawback would be that in the process, he’d have to admit to have stuck his dick in a pie, which had its own problems, but he was pretty sure that experimenting with food sex paled in comparison to accidental come eating. At least he hoped so.

Maybe keeping his mouth shut would be the best course of action; but then again, Dean was never one to make good decisions, or hold back when it came to teasing his sweet little brother.

“You know, it’s just a shame,” he remarked as casually as he could, his lazy smirk turning lopsided when Sam stopped nibbling on the dessert fork in his mouth long enough to give Dean his attention. “The one I left out here was a unique piece.”

Furrowing his brow, clearly not liking the way Dean was smiling at him, his brother absently tapped the points of the fork against his bottom lip with a quizzical look. “Unique? In what way? Was it a relic from the Second World War? ‘Cause it sure as hell looked like it.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. It had a special ingredient in it.”

“Okay, well, I won’t be getting any smarter unless you tell me. Or do you want me to guess?” Sam asked impatiently, though he still didn’t seem too agitated, but that was about to change.

“Didn’t you notice anything odd about it?” He tilted his head questioningly with the grin stuck to his face, to what his brother rolled his eyes.

“No, I did not,” he responded immediately, but the annoyed look he was giving to Dean wavered for a moment, and there was a momentary shift in his expression before he glanced down at the now empty plate. “I mean, I guess it was pretty good? The apples were sweeter and the crust was a bit saltier, I think.” He then gave the other a rather wary look. “Did you do something with it?”

He felt the nervous, but excited pull in his stomach as he rested his chin in his hand, leaning slightly forward and shrugging. “Yeah, but nothing much,” he said nonchalantly, then after an appropriately dramatic pause, he added, “Just fucked it and came in it.”

For a long moment, Sam just stared at him like he wasn’t sure he heard Dean correctly, then his face twisted into a mix of incredulity, disgust, and denial. He laughed, though it sounded rather forced, and wore a perplexed frown along with a twitchy, skeptical smile as he said, “Yeah, right.” When Dean just raised an eyebrow and kept smirking at him, Sam’s frown deepened and he tensed. “You’re…no. You’re joking, right?”

“No. And I can tell you, it felt really fucking good, sliding my cock into the pie. Into the pie you ate,” he informed the other with a wink for emphasis, barely able to contain his own laugh as his brother sat there, frozen in his chair, before jumping to his feet so fast he nearly knocked the chair over.

“What?!” Sam squeaked, looking appalled and horrified, and like he really would’ve loved to run for the bathroom and empty his stomach. A whole sea of emotions washed over the kid’s face—bafflement, shock, doubt and realization, embarrassment and revulsion, even a flash of anger. And meanwhile, Dean just kept smirking and enjoying the show. “What the hell, Dean? You can’t be serious, you… That’s sick! You’re sick!” he accused the other, pointing a finger at him and taking a step back, and Dean might’ve been hurt by that, felt guilt, but he was too busy enjoying his brother’s suffering to care right now.

“Yeah, I might be sick,” he admitted without a problem, slowly leaning back in his chair while training his playful eyes on the other. “But you were the one who just loved the taste.”

Sam’s previously pale face suddenly gained a faint red color as he opened his mouth to say something, but was apparently too scandalized to form words. So instead, he just made some exasperated hand motions and sounds, trying to convey the amount of outrage he was probably feeling right now, then when he finally found his voice, he shook his head and gave Dean his best glare. “I didn’t fucking love shit! That’s disgusting! And you left it out here, let me eat it! How was I supposed to know, to…to know that you were that big of a pervert that you’d stick your dick in a piece of pie? In food?”

“Oh well, you know me. I like trying out new things, especially if they involve sex,” he answered truthfully, his teasing tone matching his expression. “And come on, you did love it. That delicious salty-sweet taste that made the pie taste to much better. There’s no shame in it, Sammy.” He grinned wide enough to expose his white teeth, along which he ran his tongue temptingly. “Everyone’s got their own guilty pleasures.”

“But I didn’t like it!” his brother all but shrieked, throwing his hands up in aggravation and turning an even darker shade of red. “I couldn’t even taste it properly, I mean it was in the pie, s-so I couldn’t…!” He scowled frustratedly, lips twisted into something that resembled a snarl but looked more desperate than that, and the more time passed, the more he reminded Dean of an annoyed little puppy stuck in the rain and trying to come back into the house.

That made him wonder what Sam really could be thinking, because he seemed to be trying too hard in Dean’s opinion. And he was also blushing way too much for someone who should be feeling nauseous by now. “Is that so? Well…” He trailed off, considering this. Should he do it? It could end either really badly, or not. He could either freak Sam out, maybe even make the kid despise him, or he could make his dreams come true.

Screw it; he could always just say that he was joking.

“I could give you a free taste of the real thing,” he purred, sliding down a hand to his pants and popping the button open, eyes flicking over his brother’s body before settling on his face. “Straight from the tap.”

He watched Sam expectantly, waiting without saying another word, keeping his penetrating eyes on the other until his prey began fidgeting. “Wow, Dean, you really are sick,” his brother sneered, followed by weak scoff, and backed further away from the table, but just as Dean thought, his repulsed façade was cracking. Sam’s scowl was etched into his face now, as if he was concentrating on something, or confused, his posture was more defensive than hostile, and he kept glancing between Dean’s face and where his hand was under the table.

Just a few more pushes, and then maybe, this might prove to be incredibly fun. “I am,” he drawled, fumbling with his pants until he had the zipper down and the dark blue denim pulled a bit down, but not his underwear. Not yet. “So very sick I wouldn’t mind letting you have a generous amount of my load, warm and delicious in your mouth, Sammy. I think you’d really enjoy it, love swallowing it all down.”

Sam’s reaction was priceless. He was wide-eyed, the blush reaching his neck and ears too, and his hands at his sides were making some sort of grabbing motion. Chewing on his bottom lip, his brother either forgot to, or simply couldn’t look away from Dean’s crotch anymore, his breathing picking up judging by the way his chest was slightly heaving, and when he spoke, his voice was small and lacking intensity. “Shut up, Dean. If you’re that horny, go and find someone else who’d be willing to touch you,” he spat derisively, licking his lips despite himself and averting his eyes for a second, and Dean knew the fish has been hooked.

He hummed, as if deep in thought, then flashed a broad smile at the other. “Don’t feel like it,” he stated plainly, before freeing his cock from his underwear which he tucked under his balls, then began stroking himself shamelessly, spreading his legs and emitting a satisfied little groan. “Why don’t you come closer? Get a better look at what you could have in your mouth? I’m sure you’re still hungry, but…don’t worry. You’re gonna be nice and full with my come in your tummy.”

The look of utter bafflement and exasperation on Sam’s face made him chuckle, a dirty and deep sound that had his brother staring even more. Though now it was more like leering, really. “No,” he refused after a while, eyeing the front door. Thinking of escaping. Dean couldn’t have that.

“Sam, come here,” he ordered in a no-nonsense tone, and something in his voice stopped his brother from backing away any further.

“N-No…” He gulped, conspicuously nervous and reluctant.

“Sam,” he repeated, lowering his voice into a growl as he could feel himself harden, feel the lust coursing through his veins and darkening his lecherous eyes. “Come. Here.”

His brother looked like he was about to cry, or jump out the window in order to escape. Or both. He hesitated, tugging at the hem of his shirt with downcast eyes, then slowly gazed at Dean and shuffled a little closer, each step seeming like it took him extra effort and willpower to take. “Dean—”

“Under the table,” he cut the other off to bark the command, Sam’s eyes widening and gleaming with fright and some excitement. Sluggishly, and without looking at Dean, he knelt down and crawled under the table, only acceding to moving closer when the other made come hither motions with his finger. “There. That’s a good boy,” Dean praised his brother, who was kneeling under the table and right in front of his spread legs, still refusing to look at him or at the noisy drag and twist of Dean’s hand on his cock. Sam’s face was red as a fire truck now, and even a blind man could’ve seen how turned on he was, no matter how much he tried to conceal it behind the persistent frown on his face.

He couldn’t wait, would have never imagined to have his brother before him like this, pouty but obedient, and not at all appalled anymore. And he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of the situation.

Reaching out, he pulled the box of pie closer, not all that happy about having to ruin some more of the amazing treat, but he knew it’d be worth it. So he dipped his fingers into the filling until he had a large portion on them, before scooping them out and spreading it out on his cock, coating it once again with the sticky sweetness. Ever so curious, Sam glanced up to see what was happening, and could barely contain his gasp when he saw the filling-covered cock, his comical expression making Dean laugh.

“Here, sweetie.” He extended his hand with his palm up, then wiggled his fingers. “Lick it clean.”

Sam blinked at the fingers, before glaring at him. “Dean, I’m not a dog,” he grumbled.

“No, you’re not. You’re a puppy,” he corrected, snorting when his brother gave him a more embarrassed version of his bitchface. He then cupped the other’s chin and tapped a finger against his lips. “Now, clean these. And don’t make me repeat myself, Sam.”

His brother looked like he wanted to protest, maybe even bite his fingers before flipping him off and running away, but instead just glowered sullenly and pushed his tongue past his lips, then licked the top of Dean’s ring finger. Doing something close to a huff, he opened his mouth and nibbled on the digits, before taking them inside and sucking them clean. A high voltage bolt of electric pleasure spread through his chest, like a sheet of ice crackling in hundreds of intricate little ways, when he felt Sam’s wet tongue wrap and slide, swirl around and between his fingers, making him push them further in and drawing a small gag from his brother. Easing back, Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist, holding it in place as he lapped at the hand, cleaning the fingers and palm of the luscious filling, then let go and pulled away completely, before flashing the other a somewhat annoyed, but also quite eager look.

After wiping his spit-slick hand on his jeans, Dean ruffled the boy’s hair. “Good job. But you’re not done yet,” he informed the other with a suggestive smirk, before raising his hips and sliding a bit lower in his chair, legs spreading further apart as he took a hold of the base of his cock and wagged the rock-hard, thick and sweet flesh in front of Sam.

“That’s…” his brother began, averting his eyes when he couldn’t take the sight of the other’s cock before him anymore, and swallowed audibly, tongue snaking out to wet his probably dry lips. “That’s too much. You… You’re taking this too far, Dean.”

“I don’t think so. And you clearly want this, too,” he asserted, massaging the base of his erection as he watched Sam intently. “You know you do. We both do. So come on, Sammy, eat up. Before it gets cold.”

“This is so wrong,” Sam muttered and pursed his lips, very slowly placing his hands on the other’s knees and crawling closer, aforementioned hands trailing up to Dean’s thighs as he glared weakly up at him. “I’m not gay.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at the sudden statement, then let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, well guess what—me neither. But we’re still doing this. So that would at least make us gay for each other,” he remarked straightforwardly, his smirk teasing and confident, but his heart thumping like a battering ram against his chest as he hoped, waited. Prayed for Sam to agree and turn this ugly, unrequited thing inside him into something they could share.

His little brother didn’t seem to like the idea, as he was scowling even harder now, but then after a long moment has passed, his features softened, and he sighed, the exhaled air skating over Dean’s dick making him shiver. “I…I guess, yeah.” Sam bit his bottom lip, his fingertips digging into the other’s thighs as he carefully leaned forward, blown eyes blinking up at Dean. “Do you really want me to…?”

“You jokin’? Hell yeah,” he blurted, his patience running out as he looked from his brother to his cock, then back at Sam again. “And if you don’t do it now, I’m going to hold you down and shove it down your throat until you’re choking.” Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but damn it, he was horny as fuck and Sammy’s mouth was so close, so very close.

However that didn’t seem to scare his brother away, thank god. Instead, Sam made some sort of whimpering sound and nodded, pressing his lips together as he regarded the other’s cock, before looking back at Dean. “Alright,” he said almost bashfully, then only hesitated a few seconds before tilting his head and running the flat of his tongue up the side of the other’s thick length.

“Sam,” he hissed, the hand that was gripping his cock flying to his brother’s hair and grabbing a fistful of it, keeping it in place and not letting go, not even when Sam shot him an annoyed look. He watched, with lustful eyes, as his cock twitched in appreciation of the warm tongue sliding alongside it, showering it with kitten licks and running the tip of his tongue along the underside before poking the slit and suckling on the base, all of that only sending more blood to his dick and making the veins bulge under the smooth, burning skin. Grasping the chair with his free hand, Dean groaned and forced his hips to stay still, even though all he wanted was to buck and guide Sam’s mouth to his cock so he could fuck it, but not yet. Sammy was just getting to know the pulsing flesh, after all, and there was no need to rush things.

It took a while, but after a minute or two, his brother managed to clean his cock and was licking his lips while gazing up at Dean with those desirous, dilated eyes, all rebellion finally gone from him. Petting his baby’s hair, he gave him a meaningful look, which was all it took, and in the next moment Sam was leaning in and nibbling on the head of his cock. He hummed in pleasure, knuckles whitening as he gripped the chair harder and fought the urge to move. His little brother was so beautiful like this, pretty pink lips wrapped around Dean’s cock as he took more of the throbbing flesh in his mouth, neck and jaws straining as he bobbed his head, beginning to suck the other off. One of Sam’s hands have found his cock and stroked the length that he couldn’t reach with his lips, squeezing and fondling Dean’s erection while sucking and swallowing rather loudly. Cheeks hollowed and eyes closed, eyelashes fanning out over flushed cheeks, his breath coming in quick succession through his nose, Sammy seemed to be focusing completely on the task at hand, and Dean could feel it. He couldn’t keep his voice in, cursed and encouraged his brother between low groans and sharp moans as his cock felt like it was going to get sucked out into the next dimension or something, Sam was sucking so eagerly. It was a miracle his cock didn’t stay in the kid’s mouth.

The room was filled with the lewd sounds of Dean’s groans, his brother’s muffled moans and hums—which vibrated around his dick and bathed him in pure ecstasy—along with the loud, obscene sucking and slurping sounds that seemed to drive Sam on, and make Dean crazy with need. It was when the other attempted to deepthroat him, gradually taking him deeper and deeper, until the head of his cock bumped into the back of Sam’s throat, resulting in the kid tensing and choking, tiny gagging sounds leaving him, that Dean’s self-control that was already stretched thin snapped, and he tightened his hold on his brother’s hair before snapping his hips forward, burying himself balls deep in the kid’s throat and groaning in delight. Sam, on the other hand, was convulsing and tearing up, muscles contracting around Dean’s cock, his panicked gags muffled by the flesh stuffing his mouth full, and whenever he tried to pull back, he only ended up whining when he found he couldn’t, the hand in his hair too firm. Not actually wanting his brother to choke on his dick—no matter how fucking hot that sounded and turned him on even more—or worse, Dean did let up on his hold when it seemed like Sam was going to pass out, and chuckled in amusement as the kid pulled back and gasped for air, before fixing him with a death glare.

“Do that again, and you can forget about having my lips on your cock ever again,” he warned, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and giving Dean a sour, highly disapproving look, to which the other merely grinned disarmingly.

“Sure, sure,” he purred suavely, not at all feeling intimidated by Sam’s threat. “Now how about you get back to work? I don’t feel the love.”

Sam groaned with a dramatic roll of his eyes, mumbling, “I hope your dick falls off,” before giving the other’s cock a lick, then taking it in his mouth and going back to work.

With all the sucking and tongue teasing Dean’s searing flesh, along with some occasional teeth grazing and wanton, muffled mewling, he couldn’t take it for much longer. He tried not to fuck his brother’s face again, however still rolled his hips now and again, coaxing Sam to take him deeper, which he tried as much as he could, but since the poor kid has never done this before, he ended up chocking nearly all the time. At one point, though, he managed to slowly and meticulously ease Dean’s sizeable cock down his throat until his chin was pressing against the other’s balls, and when he swallowed like that, the sensation sent such an intense, white-hot and rapturous pleasure rushing through Dean’s body, punching the air out of him in a moan and setting his nerves on a roaring fire, that he came right then. His hips jerking, he threw his head back and growled out his brother’s name, that one word dripping with an insane amount of want and lust and enthralled adoration, his orgasm slamming through him like a wrecking ball as he came hard, filling his baby brother’s mouth with his hot come.

Panting, he cracked his eyes open and looked down at Sam, who was in the middle of drinking his come, swallowing hungrily and getting to every bit of the fluid, even cleaning Dean’s cock before pulling back and gathering the come that had trickled down his chin, licking it off his fingers while blinking up at the other like some innocent fucking angel.

“That,” Dean said, or more like breathed heavily, “was the best head I’ve ever got.”

Sam licked his lips, looking a bit sheepish and nervous before letting a cheeky smirk cross his face. “Well of course. Just goes to show how much you can’t resist me,” he claimed smugly, snickering, but then was gasping when he got swiftly grabbed and pulled up into Dean’s lap. “Hey!”

“What? You said it yourself.” He winked. “I can’t resist you,” Dean purred, before moving a hand to the nape of the other’s neck and drawing him into a kiss. Whatever protests Sam had, they died down as soon as their lips met, the kid slowly relaxing and melting into the other and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing back. Dean could taste his come on his brother’s tongue, and while that was a bit weird, he didn’t particularly mind, because he was kissing Sam. Finally, after all this time, these years, he was kissing the one he loved, and even getting kissed back by him. It filled him with such joy he couldn’t help but smile into the passionate kiss and hug his brother, hold him as close as possible without actually squeezing the air out of his lungs.

When they parted for air, Sam surprised him by resting his forehead against his, and by smiling back at him. “So…how long have you been wanting to do this?” he asked quietly, watching Dean curiously, searchingly. “With me.”

He furrowed his brow for a moment, but then gave in after a small sigh and pressed a light kiss on the other’s cheek. “Long time. Did you know?”

“No,” he answered, and then added, “only realized now.”

Dean nodded once. Then asked, “What about you?”

His brother hesitated for so long that he thought he wouldn’t get an answer, so he was about to move on and change the subject when Sam leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck. “Long time,” he murmured, and Dean smiled.

“Wanna rest a bit? I bet you must be full now,” he whispered in Sam’s ear after several silent seconds trickled by with just the two of them holding onto each other.

“Mhm, sure,” Sam mumbled into the other’s skin, before biting it and pulling back to grin at Dean when he hissed. “And another jerky remark from you, I’ll bite you somewhere else.”

“Nah, you won’t.” He returned his brother’s cocky grin. “You wouldn’t want to harm the merchandise.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, then emitted a sweet laugh. “Idiot.”

“Come-slut,” Dean retorted, pleased when his little brother flushed a bright red, and then quickly planted a kiss on the kid’s lips as a peace offering of sorts.

“Jerk,” Sam murmured against his lips, pouty but contented.

And Dean smiled, happier than ever. “Bitch.”

 


End file.
